1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a turning device that rotates a rotor of a turbine or the like at a low speed, and a rotating machine including the turning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in steam turbines, gas turbines, power generation plants using a combined cycle of the steam turbines and the gas turbines, or the like, it is known that, if a turbine rotor is left at a high-temperature during operation stoppage in a state where the turbine rotor is not rotated, the temperature of steam or gas falls, a temperature difference is caused in a vertical direction within a turbine cylinder, bending caused by thermal elongation occurs in the turbine rotor, or minute bending occurs due to the weight of the turbine rotor at the time of turbine stoppage. Therefore, at the time of operation stoppage and before turbine starting, bending has been prevented that occurs in the turbine rotor by performing the so-called turning that rotates the turbine rotor with a predetermined time and a low speed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-320621 describes a turning device in which a pinion having spur teeth that is rotatable by the power of a motor is provided so as to be detachably fitted to a wheel gear fixed to a rotor shaft, using the swinging of an arm.